Childhood Death
by SinWave
Summary: Mikasa falls to a titan during the Battle of Trost, when Eren learns about her death he doesn't take it well. All he wants is to see her again, is that really too much to ask? Major CW for suicide.


"It was a good life."

The titan reaches down; its arm thick and fat, its mouth in a twisted smile, its eyes closed. The only thing in her hand was her final broken blade. If she was going to die at least she could die peacefully. The hand wraps around her chest and she feels herself rise into the air. Her eyes closed in a last desperate plea for a moment of peace.

She feels the hot breath of the titan as things get darker around her. For a moment she opens her eyes, one final look at the outside world before her death. She extends her arm to touch the sky. It will be worth it; she'll be with him again.

A final action before her death, she pulls the scarf from her neck and throws it out and watches as it falls to the ground. The jaws of death clamp down and everything goes black.

Eren wakes up in a soft warm bed, what the hell happened? The last thing he remembered was the titan's mouth, saving Armin, and then he woke up her. Everything was slightly out of focus someone was sitting in the room with him. They were looking down at something in their hands and were they crying?

Eren rubbed the blurriness out of his eyes and sees Armin sitting beside his bed. Something is very wrong. Where the hell is Mikasa? What is Armin holding onto? Is he crying?

"Armin? What's wrong? Where's Mikasa?"

Armin's body shuttered, he looked like he was trying to speak but didn't know how to get the words out. Eren still couldn't see what was in his hands.

Armin's voice was dry from crying, his eyes were still hidden under his hair. "S-she isn't here, Eren, I-"

"What do you mean she isn't here?" Eren's voice was sharp with fear and anger. That same fire danced behind his eyes, but it was different this time. It wasn't rage anymore. It had turned to fear. Eren said,

"Where is she Armin?"

Armin opened his hands and placed what he had been holding onto the bed. Eren felt his heart start beating faster and faster, his hands shaking, tears rolling down his face as he looked down at the red scarf that Mikasa had always worn.

"Eren I'm so sorry."

"It can't be true. She is so much stronger than this, she dropped it for some reason, she ran away. She's alive out there somewhere! I'm going to find her!"

He moved to throw the covers off him but before he could do anything Armin spoke again, his voice barely higher than a whisper.

"Eren, that wasn't the only thing we found." Eren froze, "We found her severed arm. She's gone, I'm so sorry."

Eren's voice was shaking as fresh tears rolled down his face, "Armin, go. Leave." Armin stood and walked out of the room, just before he closed the door he turned back and said,

"Let me know if you need anything, it's hard for all of us."

The door closed. Eren broke.

The tears turned to screams of rage, his entire body shaking with some emotion he didn't know, He punched his fist down onto the night stand. The crack of wood echoed through the room, he felt blood rolling from his hand. His entire body pulsed with pain.

Why did she have to die? Why now? He didn't even get the chance to say goodbye! The last time he had talked to her he was an arrogant ass and now she was dead. He had already lost his mother and his father was off doing god knows what but none of that mattered now. He had lost his sister.

She had always been there. Every time he got in a fight with someone stronger, she was there, she followed him through every stupid thing he had done and now he was faced with a world without her.

One foot in front of the last.

He choked out the only words he could think to say, "I'm so sorry, I should have been there, I could have done something. I could have saved you. You did it so many times for me!"

Creak

"You said you were going to stay with me forever but look now. How? What the hell even happened? How many times do you promises to follow me and now I can't follow you? What kind of god damn hypocrisy is this?"

"Eren!"

"I just wanted to say goodbye, please, please just let me say goodbye. I just want to hear your voice one more time. Is that too much to ask?"

Hands covered in blood.

"Can I please just see your eyes one more time before the end?"

Click, Shing.

The sunlight shown down, and a tear fell from Eren's face to the ground. He reached his hand up, as if to touch the sky. Reaching for something eternally out of reach.

"Eren come on, we should get back."

A tear was wiped off his face and the world went dark.

Found in a pool of his own blood in the armory with a sword blade stabbed through his chest. Presumed suicide, reason unknown however likely having to do with depression from the loss of Mikasa Ackerman.

Author's Note: Please if you are feeling like you want to take your own life please call a suicide hotline if you need to and try to get in contact with a therapist. If you need to talk to someone my DMs are open and I'm willing to talk if you need to.


End file.
